


Palmetto Pizza

by RoseGold_En



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Delivery boy Neil, F/M, M/M, Multi, The Foxes also have a group chat, Their pizza isn't gross Aaron's just a meanie, Wymack is the terrifying manager, pizza delivery au, seth is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGold_En/pseuds/RoseGold_En
Summary: The Foxes work at a pizza place called Palmetto Pizza and the Ravens are their biggest competition. Evermore Pizza sabotages their company, so the Foxes retaliate.Meanwhile, Andrew has a crush on one of the delivery boys.





	1. Customers Are Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ myself: Stop writing new AUs when you haven't finished the others.
> 
> Also me: I have speedy little fingers and so many ideas.

Aaron called in sick today, so now Neil had to pick up twice the workload of Palmetto Pizza. Or, rather, a half. Wymack had hired a new delivery boy named Kevin Day, who liked to criticize Neil on his work ethic. Apparently, he wasn’t ‘friendly’ enough with the customers. Boo fucking hoo.

As long as they got their pizza, who cared what expression he made or if he used the ‘fuck’ word? He was their best delivery boy because he was excellent at math and delivered quickly.

He pulled into the driveway of his next address, sitting in his car for a minute to check his phone. Dan was complaining in the chat about how she had to come out of the kitchen because some lady was angry that she couldn’t change her baby’s diaper on the tables. He wrinkled his nose at the message before grabbing his delivery bag.

Customers were hell.

Neil walked up to the door, knocking on the wood and sliding the pizza out of his bag. The door flung open in seconds, the customer leaning against the door frame.

“Your total is $14.45,” Neil cited automatically, looking up. He frowned. “I thought you said you were sick?”

“What.” Aaron stared at him blankly, holding his hand out for his pizza. Neil stepped back.

“Wymack said you called in sick and couldn’t do deliveries. Money first, asshole.”

Aaron arched an eyebrow before dropping his hand, digging out his wallet and handing him the money. Neil took it, holding out the pizza. Aaron grabbed it, going to close the door when Neil stuck his foot out, stopping it.

“You don’t like our pizza. You say it’s gross,” Neil accused. He was going to get a response. He and Aaron had never gotten along, but that didn’t mean he could lie to him. _Pot, meet kettle_ , a voice sang in his head. Aaron stared down at his foot before staring at him.

“Are you stupid?”

“What?” Neil flushed angrily, his eyebrows dropping dangerously. With his father’s temper, he instigated fights way too often and he was ready to up the tally. Aaron set the pizza aside somewhere and grabbed his wallet, flipping it open. He displayed a state ID, reading: Andrew Minyard.

“Andrew, _asshole_ ,” Andrew said, mocking his earlier statement. When Neil just stared at him blankly, he elaborated. “We’re twins.”

“Aaron doesn’t have a brother.” He couldn’t, Aaron never mentioned any siblings. Not that they spoke much. Andrew raised his eyebrow again, gesturing to himself before stepping back. Neil started to speak again when he shut the door in his face.

Asshole.

He counted to ten in three different languages before puffing his cheeks out. He stuffed the money in his pocket, making his way back to his car. Kevin was complaining about how everyone was texting in the chat instead of working.

Nicky removed him from the chat.

 **catty bitch:** finally

Neil sorted his next deliveries, driving to the address nearest to him. He got out of the car, holding the large pizza and ringing the doorbell. He waited for two minutes before a middle aged woman opened the door.

“Oh, thank you.” She handed him the appropriate amount of money. Neil counted it out before turning to head down the steps. He had about three deliveries to go.

“I can’t eat this.” Oh, the dreaded words. Neil stopped midstep, looking over his shoulder. The woman had propped the pizza box open, frowning at its contents.

“Why not?” Neil frowned.

“It has pineapples on it.”

He stared at the lady before checking the delivery address. He read out her phone number. “That’s… What you ordered.”

“I’m allergic to pineapples! Are you trying to kill me?” What the fuck. … What the fuck?

“It’s not my fault you ordered something you’re allergic to,” Neil deadpanned. He had no patience for ridiculous customers.

“I don’t like your attitude.”

“Yeah, a lot of people don’t,” he replied, getting back into his car. Okay, maybe Neil shouldn’t sass customers, but she started it. He was pretty sure Wymack wouldn’t dare fire him anyways, he loved his staff way too much.

He made a few more deliveries before heading back to Palmetto. The bell above the door rang, making his co-workers look up. He stormed over to the counter, slapping his delivery bag on top of it and seething quietly. Nicky looked up from where he was manning the phone, taking an order.

“No. No, sir. I told you, we do not sell hot dogs. … Because this is a pizza place.” He listened to the angry customer rant for a few more seconds before hanging up the phone mid-sentence. Dan patted her flour-covered hands on her apron, shaking her head disapprovingly.

“Nicky, you can’t just hang up on the customers,” she scolded. Dan and Renee worked in the back kitchen, making the pizzas.

“He was being stupid,” Nicky stated, shrugging. He leaned forward, setting his elbows on the counter and propping his face in his hands. “Now, Neil, tell us why you look like a pissed off cat.”

“This woman ordered a pineapple pizza then yelled at me because she’s fucking allergic to pineapples. _She_ ordered the pizza and it’s not our fault she can’t eat a piece of fruit or she’ll die,” he ranted.

“Oh, Neil, I love when you get feisty,” Nicky sighed dreamily, reaching out to smooth his hair down before grinning. “May I suggest something?”

Neil gave a nod.

“If a customer gives you shit, just run them over with your car.”

“Do not,” Wymack’s voice came from behind them. Nicky smiled innocently as their manager circled around the counter. “I don’t want a lawsuit on my hands.”

“I can take care of the money issue,” Neil said nonchalantly, earning a worried stare from Dan and a startled laugh from Nicky.

“Neil, I love you _so much_ ,” he wheezed, lying his head down on the counter top. Neil wasn’t sure what was so funny about his statement, but said nothing. Wymack shook his head, walking off. Once Nicky had caught his breath, Neil stepped forward and rested his arms on the counter.

“Hey. … Did you guys know Aaron has a twin?” This time, all of his coworkers paused what they were doing to stare at him. He looked between them self-consciously. “What?”

Allison tucked a pen into the pocket of her apron, coming over with her notepad in her hand. Her heels clicked against the floor. Neil was pretty sure that wearing heels with her uniform was against the dress code, but Allison didn’t care about rules. She had swapped out her work pants for a skirt. She and Matt were the waiters for people who decided to sit in. “Sweetheart, everyone knows Aaron has a twin.”

“You met Andrew?” Dan asked, putting another pizza into the oven. Neil began to feel like he was missing something; everyone knew about Andrew but him.

“He was one of my deliveries,” he said slowly. He felt out of the loop, but at least he could be certain that Aaron wasn’t just playing a trick on him.

“You poor thing.” Allison popped her gum before relaying her table’s order to Dan and Renee.

“Andrew’s been in here before, you probably just thought he was Aaron,” Nicky explained, smiling gently. The phone rang again and he picked it up. “... Sir, do you want a pizza or not? If not, I’m going to have to call the cops.”

“Allison, look at this,” Seth said, moving away from the cash register. He had his phone in hand, leaning over the counter to show her the screen. She read what was on it, scrolling down with her finger before scowling. She snatched the phone out of his hand.

“What the hell!”

“What?” Neil questioned while Nicky covered the mouthpiece of the phone, looking over.

“These are fake reviews from all the same person. I would know,” Seth explained, pissed.

“Someone’s trying to make Palmetto Pizza look bad,” Matt said in realization. He read the reviews over Allison’s shoulder. “‘ _Don’t eat here. The employees are rude and spit in my food. Evermore Pizza is ten times better’. ‘Don’t order delivery from Palmetto Pizza, my pizza was two hours late and someone had eaten all the toppings’_ . Now, come on, we’re not _that_ greedy.”

“They could have used a more realistic name than ‘Ben Dover’,” Allison nitpicked.

“Who’s willing to bet that Evermore Pizza is doing this?”  Dan sighed. Everyone collectively, save for Renee and Neil, raised their hands. Palmetto Pizza and Evermore Pizza were the top pizza places in the area. Kevin had quit his job at Evermore Pizza after a work accident, where they claimed no responsibility.

“I’ll show those little shits. Coach, I’m taking my break now.” Allison whipped off her apron and took her phone out of her pocket, walking to the door. A guy somewhere in the restaurant whistled. The blonde showed him her middle finger without glancing back.

“Don’t forget to use the fuck word!” Nicky called after her right before she slipped out the door. He narrated, “There she goes, off to destroy social lives...”

Seconds later, the bell chimed again as Kevin came through the door. He glared at them. They stared back.

“Who removed me from the chat again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's totally not going to keep ordering pizza because he thinks Neil's cute. No, never...


	2. Neil Has Beef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes back to work.

Aaron came back to Palmetto Pizza two days later.

Like always, his coworkers were hovering around Nicky’s area instead of doing their jobs properly. His nose was still red and he was sniffling, but he had to work. He needed the extra money for medical school.

“I can’t believe the Ravens had the nerve to block me. I sacrificed my reputation to make a _Facebook_ account in 2018!” Allison was saying in outrage.

“Can’t you just make a fake account?” Neil questioned. He was genuinely asking. The Foxes constantly tried to teach Neil how to use social media, but he dodged their attempts. He'd already been bullied into keeping his phone on for them. He was waiting for his next batch of deliveries before he could set off again.

“Oh, I _did_ , I’m not an amateur,” Allison scoffed, waving her hand. “I guess they got upset about forty seven people giving them zero stars.”

“You’re who I want to grow up to be,” Nicky sighed wistfully behind the counter. Allison smiled secretively, lifting one shoulder in a haughty shrug.

“I know.”

“Do you guys ever do your work?” Aaron grumbled in complaint, hobbling over to them. Nicky lit up.

“Aaron!” He gasped. He came around the counter to hug his cousin, pressing his cheek against the top of his head. “Little cousin, how I’ve missed you so.”

Wymack promptly appeared from the back, barking, “Minyard! Didn’t I tell you to take a few days off?”

“I’m not sick anymore. I flushed it out of my system,” Aaron assured once Nicky let go. “I’m not contagious or anything, I can get back to work.”

Their manager crossed his arms, decorated with tribal flame tattoos. Once you got to know him, Wymack was just a harmless, grouchy old man, but complaining customers shut up once they got a good glimpse at him. His scowl and booming voice could be intimidating.

He stared Aaron down to find any trace of lies. Aaron stared back defiantly. Finally, Wymack sighed and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. “Wash your hands, get a mask. I don’t want you coughing and sneezing all over the food.”

Aaron nodded, moving past him to go in the back. He came back with a medical mask covering half of his face, wearing gloves. Everyone looked up when Kevin barged through the door. He looked furious, as always, but this time he was covered in rain. They watched as he stomped over, shoving a lukewarm box of pizza into Neil’s arms. Palmetto Pizza prided itself on serving pizza piping hot and on time.

“Uh?” Neil started.

“Here! Andrew refuses to pay me and said to send the other guy. He’s obviously talking about _you_ ,” he bit out. Neil stared at him blankly.

“What?” Everyone was looking at him now and his skin itched uncomfortably. He couldn’t decipher the weird expressions on their faces as they studied him.

“What the hell did you do to Andrew?” Allison asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

“I just called him an asshole and gave him his pizza,” Neil summarized shortly, frowning. He didn’t see why Andrew would specifically request him after that. He heard snorts from Matt and Allison. “Maybe he meant to send Aaron…”

“Wait, wait, wait. You called Andrew an asshole? To his _face_? And he didn’t stab you or anything?” Matt recapped slowly. Neil arched his eyebrow, nodding.

“I thought he was Aaron being a piece of shit and pretending to be sick.”

“Thanks, Josten.”

“Welcome. Why would he try to stab me?”

“... Maybe you should let Aaron handle the delivery,” Nicky said cautiously when no one offered an explanation. Aaron scowled at him but grabbed the rain-covered box and shoved it into his delivery bag.

Neil was in the middle of dropping greasy coins into his coin holder that he’d gotten as a tip when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

 **dr. asshole:** for fucks sake

 **dr. asshole:** josten meet me behind burger king

 **gay dad:** are we finally getting that fight that neil promised in the parking lot

 **sweetheart:** that was at the beginning of the year nicky

 **sweetheart:** i think they are starting to get along

 **dr. asshole:** no we arent

 **dr. asshole:** neil

 **road runner:** ?

 **road runner:** i’m coming

 **danny phantom:** no fighting boys

 **catty bitch:** make sure to record it

 

Their group chat was full of bad influences and obscure cartoon references that Neil did not understand, his own name included. (He was a Fox, not a bird?) Seth had once been in it, but he left the chat in a fit of rage.

No one ever added him back.

Neil stepped out of his car, circling around to where Aaron was standing. His eye was twitching, a box of pizza in his hands. Under the lights of the restaurant and in their bright orange uniforms, they stood out.

Palmetto Pizza’s logo was a cute little fox. There was a tiny one sewed above the left pockets of their uniforms and on their hats.

“What?”

Aaron shoved the pizza box into his hands. “Andrew’s being a jackass. He wants _you_ to deliver his damn pizza. I don’t know what you did, but he won’t even open the door for me and Kevin. I nearly just left it on his doorstep.”

“But why me?” Neil was frustrated, but snatched the pizza from Aaron’s hands. It was nearly cold now. The blonde stormed back into his car, slamming the door and leaving the parking lot. Neil scowled, getting back into his car and bumping Andrew further up his delivery queue. He retraced the route back to his house by memory, pulling into his driveway.

Getting out, he stomped over to the door and knocked. The door opened seconds later, Andrew’s blank stare landing on him. When the blonde tried to grab for his pizza again, it was held out of his reach. Neil narrowed his eyes at him.

“Why do you want _me_ to deliver your stupid pizza?” He demanded, fed up.

“I don’t,” Andrew said simply, his tone bored. He handed over his money and took his pizza from Neil’s hands. Stepping back, he went to close the door when Neil stuck his shoe in the way again. Andrew shot it an unimpressed look. “Problem?”

“You’re my fucking problem.”

“Oh?” Andrew’s mock-interest implied that he didn’t care one bit.

“I know you’re not Aaron, no one told me he has a twin. _I know that now,_ so don’t mess with me, Andrew. Whatever game this is, I’m not playing it.” Neil was exasperated. After raking through his mind, that was the only plausible conclusion he could draw for Andrew summoning him. Neil wasn’t exactly the most delightful delivery person to be assigned.

“Or what?”

Neil’s smile tightened. “Wymack says I’m not allowed to threaten the customers anymore. Otherwise, I’d tell you exactly what I’d like to do.”

“Oh, am I making your job harder?” There was no sympathy in Andrew’s expression or voice.

“Actually, _yes_. I have to deal with so much bullshit daily on this job,” Neil admitted. Andrew set the pizza aside again, leaning against the door frame and folding his arms across his broad chest. His eyebrow quirked in interest.

“Do tell.”

Neil glanced back at his rugged car. He still had a few more deliveries but he guessed he could spare a minute or two. As long as their pizza didn’t get cold, he’d be fine. (Andrew was a… Special case).

“Okay. Last month, a man got mad at me because I didn’t have change for his fucking hundred dollar bill. We’re not allowed to carry more than twenty dollars at once, that’s how you get mugged. I told him I couldn’t give him his stupid pizza until he paid me with smaller bills. He refused to believe me and called Palmetto back to complain. Wymack confirmed it, so he just swore at me. I left so I wouldn’t throw the pizza in his face. If it was such a problem, he could have ordered online.”

The blonde’s eyebrow rose higher, but he gestured for him to continue.

“Then Matt called in sick one time, so we were a waiter short. I filled in for him because Kevin and Aaron said they could handle it. I was taking orders and this kid started _crying_ because my scars scared him. The mom got angry and told Wymack that it’s unprofessional and unsightly and that I should cover them up. He told her to leave if she had such a problem with it.”

Neil rolled his eyes. Andrew tilted his head, but his eyes never left his face and he never looked like he was tuning him out. He continued to rant about shitty customers he’d had to deal with in just the past month. Andrew looked almost amused when Neil recounted the guy who had opened the door while high, who had told him he looked stressed out and tried to convince him to take a bong hit.

“Did you?”

“No, fuck off. Anyway—”

By the time his phone buzzed again, he had been talking to Andrew for maybe twenty minutes. It felt like just one. Neil found that venting out his frustrations to Andrew had helped his irritation a lot. He felt a bit looser.

“Oh. I have to go, I still have deliveries,” he said quietly. He didn’t mind his job too much, but he sort of liked telling his stories to a willing Andrew and hearing his occasional witty commentary. He’d been under the impression that Minyards had no sense of humor, but Andrew was… Actually kind of funny? Huh.

“Later, fox boy.” Andrew reached up, tapping the fox ears on Neil’s hat. Neil blinked, reaching up to feel them. The twin spun around, shutting the door. Neil stood on the doorstep for a minute before sliding his phone out of his front pocket.

 **_gay dad_ ** _added_ ** _bossy_ **

**gay dad:** kevin was pouting about being left out

 **bossy:** i was _not_

* * *

“Coach! I’ve been working here for two months now. I think I can handle working in the kitchen,” Kevin was pleading over the counter a few weeks later. When he first left Evermore Pizza, he had applied to be in the kitchen, but trust from the Foxes had to be earned. He was a former-Raven, after all. He was to be a delivery boy for a bit before Wymack would allow him to make their food.

“What happened now?” Wymack grumbled, wiping off the counter with a cloth.

Kevin huffed. “I knocked on the door and this woman answered.”

“And?” The man prompted tiredly.

“ _Naked,_ ” he emphasized.

“Oooh,” his coworkers chorused, cringing.

Aaron and Neil looked at each other before shuddering simultaneously. “Been there.”

“I can’t even look them in the eye.”

“Women think that if they flash you, they’ll get free food.” It happened to Neil surprisingly a lot. The good side of being considered attractive was that he got a lot of tips. The bad side was that customers loved to try to flirt with or seduce him, but would fail. He didn’t swing.

Wymack grimaced. “Let’s _not_ talk about this around the customers, shall we? C’mere.”

They disappeared into the back.

“Andrew ordered pizza again,”  Nicky announced cheerfully, hanging up the phone. He looked over his shoulder at Dan and Renee. “He’s been ordering a lot lately. Have you guys done something different to the pizza?”

They glanced at each other and disagreed. Nicky was just happy that his cousin didn’t seem to be ignoring them anymore. Aaron looked to be in thought while a pizza was stacked on top of Neil’s delivery batch. He leaned over, reading the address.

“You get Andrew, again. How many times has he ordered by now?”

Neil shrugged as the phone rang again. “Seven, I think.”

They had gotten off on the wrong foot at first, but now every time he delivered to Andrew, they would sit on the porch. Andrew would smoke a cigarette or eat his pizza while Neil complained about customers. The blonde never seemed to mind and tipped well. Sometimes, he'd even let Neil have a few drags.

“In less than a month? Why would he— Oh, no. No, no, no, no.”

“What?” Neil asked, feeling annoyed.

“My brother _likes_ you,” Aaron hissed lowly, glancing around like he was telling a terrible secret. Nicky looked at him curiously, but was preoccupied with the phone and couldn’t eavesdrop. Neil merely blinked at him, not registering it.

“Andrew hates me.” The man had said so himself, many times.

“No, he thinks you’re _cute_ , you absolute moron,” Aaron spelled out, rolling his eyes.

“Cute? What are you—” Neil stopped, stumbling away from the counter. Realization and shock spread over his face. Aaron nodded slowly like he was stupid. “He’s—”

“Gay? Yeah.” Before Neil could deny his attraction, Wymack reappeared. He clapped his hands.

“What are you standing around for? Get going.”

* * *

 **gay dad:** did you guys know

 **gay dad:** that pizza delivery drivers are the third most likely to be murdered on the job

 **dr. asshole:** thanks nicky

 **road runner:** thanks nicky


	3. I Figured Out How to Use Emojis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bastard makes an appearance.

**unknown:** stop wasting money on our shitty pizza

 **unknown:** he's my coworker

 **andrew m:** who is this

 **unknown:** are you fuckin serious

 **unknown:** you know who this is

 **unknown:** have you still not saved my number in your phone

 **andrew m:** take a guess

 **unknown:** asshole

* * *

 “What the hell is that?” Allison asked, after tying her apron around her waist. She had just come from a bathroom break, tying her hair up. There were four tables pushed together, seating a large group of people with black cloaks on.

“The fucking Flat Earth Society is having an official meeting,” Seth deadpanned from the register. Allison stared at him, waiting for the punchline. There was none.

“What? You’re joking.”

“He is very much not joking,” Matt confirmed, walking over. “They gave me a business card and I’m afraid to call the number on it. It feels cursed.”

He handed it over to Allison, who took a glance at it. Indeed, it read Flat Earth Society and had a mysterious background that looked like it was taken in a park at midnight. There was a number scrawled underneath.

“What the fuck?” Allison looked up, squinting at the group. She threw the card back to Matt. “Are you serving them?”

“Well, yeah, I was going to?”

“Give them to me. I want to see if they’re actually idiots.”

Matt raised his hands in the air. “They’re all yours.”

He and Nicky watched as she marched over to the table. They couldn’t hear the words, but she cocked her hip as she spoke to the residents at the table. Two minutes later, after recording their orders, she marched back over.

“They’re idiots,” she confirmed, dropping her notepad on the counter. “Their _leader_ asked for a water without ice because he doesn’t want his drink watered down. Then asked for my number.”

“Wow,” Nicky laughed.

“He did what?” Seth barked, moving from behind the register. “Which one?”

“Seth, sit down.” Allison held out her hand calmly. “I can handle myself.”

“Yeah, remember when that guy tried to touch Allison’s ass and she made him too scared to ever come back here?” Nicky reminded.

“I think he peed himself," Matt snorted. "She nearly broke his hand. He's lucky  _Renee_ didn't get involved."

"Yes, Matt?" Renee popped her head out of the kitchen, smiling kindly. She had flour on her cheeks. Matt blinked, realizing he had accidentally summoned her by name. He grinned, shaking his head.

"Oh, we were just talking about how you can kick any guy's ass."

"Well, it's true." Renee smiled and winked at them before disappearing back into the kitchen. They exchanged amused grins in her absence when their attention was drawn to Neil entering through the door.

“Neeeeeil, buddy!” Matt draped his arms around Neil once he was close enough, hugging him. He rested his chin on his head.

“Hey, Matt,” Neil mumbled, smushed against his chest. He hadn't gotten any less shy about affection since working at Palmetto Pizza, but he was just used to Matt's random hugs and pats by now.

"Hey, Neil. You have a big delivery this time, so you might be getting big tips," Nicky announced, giving him all the information he needed. Someone had just ordered six pizzas over the phone before he arrived. "Are you sure you can handle it? I can get Aaron to split-"  
  
"It's fine," Neil assured, lifting a hand up. He detached Matt before turning to look at the address again. Something about it was familiar. Maybe he had heard it somewhere. He shrugged it off, grabbing the pizzas and adding it to his queue.

* * *

**road runner:** i don’t believe you

 **road runner:** for the record

 **dr. asshole:** i don’t care

 **gameboyd:** uh

 **road runner:** oh.

 **road runner:** sorry

 **road runner:** wrong chat

 **gay dad:**

**catty bitch:** there's tea and i want it spilled 

 **gameboyd:** isn't that the coffee emoji

 **road runner:** there's no tea

 **gay dad:** i can't believe you got neil to use the term tea

 **road runner:** i say tea all the time?

 **road runner:** my mom's british

 **gay dad:** your mom's WHAT

 **road runner:** gtg, delivery

 **gay dad:** WAIT NEIL

 **danny phantom:** he's gone..

 **catty bitch:**  now he's going to go back to being mysterious and shit

 **gameboyd:** now we'll never know his backstory

* * *

Neil had a love/hate relationship with the rain.

At times, it could be soothing and calming. On these days in particular, it was irritating. He was already tapping his fingers against the wheel irritably, grounding his teeth subconsciously. He had visited the address that Nicky gave him, but got no answer. He stood out there for _ten whole minutes_ and then it started storming. Now he was wet, annoyed and stuck in traffic with shitty drivers.

Taking his opportunity, Neil took his phone out of his pocket and called the restaurant. Nicky chirped in his ear. "Neil?"

"Nicky, there was no one there at the address. Are you sure you wrote it down right?" He listened to Nicky shuffle things around and murmur to himself before reading the address aloud. "That's where I went and now I'm soaked for no reason."

"Well, I'm sure they didn't- Oh, hold on, the same number's calling me." Neil sighed as Nicky answered the other line, waiting for a minute or two. "Back. Yeah, he gave the wrong address. Said he just moved. I'll give you the new one."

Neil groaned internally, counting to ten in every language he knew. This fucker had better tip him well. Finally free of traffic, he rounded to visit the new address of this guy. The chat continued pinging every few minutes, but he tuned it out. He was too moody to talk to his friends and he'd already given them enough info to discuss in place of his 'tea' with Aaron.

The house was a few miles away, in a fancy but dark neighborhood. Neil frowned, counting the house numbers until he found the correct address. He pulled into the driveway, leaving the engine on as he grabbed half of the pizzas. He marched up to the door, knocking thunderously.

He waited.

No answer.

He knocked again and waited more. Then he rang the doorbell. Glancing at his phone, twelve minutes had passed and he was getting more irritable. This wouldn't be the first time someone called in a fake order as a prank and he was ready to stomp off. Just as he began to turn on his heel, the door swung open. Neil tensed, staring back at the man.

"That'll be $61.72," he cited in monotone. There was no response for a few seconds and Neil itched uncomfortably. A smile grew on the man's lips as he glanced down at his watch, his eyebrows raising in delight.

"You're late."

"That's because you gave me the wrong address, asswipe."

"Oh, better watch the attitude." He leaned forward, glancing at Neil's name tag and his lips stretching wider. "Neil, is it?"

" _Then_ you took forever to answer the door. $61.72."

"Is there not a policy at Palmetto that says, _what is it_ , something about free pizza if you take more than 30 minutes to deliver it?"

"That was  _not_ my fault." Neil did  **not** come all this way to give a free pizza to this asshole.

"Your incompetence is not my concern. Just give me my pizza or do we need to drag this out longer when I call your manager."

Okay, Neil knew for a fact Wymack would take his side over this asshole's any day, but he just wanted this bullshit to end. What-the-fuck-ever. He glared at the customer before holding out the pizzas. His smile became impossibly slimier. He stepped back.

"No, that is fine. I do not want them anymore." He closed the door in Neil's face.

* * *

Neil Josten was pissed.

He only had one last delivery and then he was going home. He was surprised he'd gone so long without snapping. If you counted banging on the door for three minutes and then dumping an unboxed pizza on that asshole's doorstep as not snapping. Andrew stepped away from the door, kicking it ajar for once. Neil blinked at him as the blond nodded behind himself. “In.”

“I, uh, have to go back to work,” Neil said, still confused. Andrew didn’t bother with a response, just spinning and going inside. Neil sighed, checking the time on his phone before going inside. The blond tossed the pizza onto a table, opening it.

“Eat.” A brief pause. Neil stared at him. “You haven’t eaten all day.”

Neil began to speak before stopping and cocking his head. He had to take a moment to think about it, but he was right. “Wh— How did you know?”

Andrew just sat down on the other side of the table while Neil hesitantly joined him. He was reluctant to eat a customer’s food, but he received an impatient and annoyed look. He slowly began eating while Andrew crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you wet?"

"This piece of shit ordered pizza, gave the wrong address and then made me wait outside his actual house for ten minutes so he'd get free pizza," Neil summarized, glaring down at his pizza. At Andrew's prompting foot nudge, he grouchily began to recount the events in detail. Like always, he could feel the tension draining out of his frame and his left eye stopped twitching. He finished two slices of pizza before pushing the box away.

Andrew just sat there, observing him for a minute before standing up. Neil frowned as he left the room, returning with a pile of comfortably loose clothes. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Go shower."

Neil stared at him.

"I don't want you getting sick and then sneezing all over my food."

"I, uh. ... Are you sure?"

"Yes." He looked at the blond for a few more seconds before nodding and standing up. He grabbed the clothes he'd been given- Andrew's clothes- and headed for the door he had pointed at.

* * *

When Neil came back to work, Aaron took one glance at him and promptly dropped the pizza he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bastard is here and he is as despicable as ever.
> 
> Hit that like, subscribe and comment button.
> 
>  


	4. Potty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of panic.

Aaron’s coworkers stared at the pizza he had dropped on the floor for a few seconds. The blond was steadily becoming paler. Allison popped her gum and pointed at the pizza.

“You know that’s for a customer, right?”

“Oooh, Neil, looking good. Where’d you get those clothes? And, not that I’m complaining, but what happened to your uniform?” Nicky asked. Aaron seemed to snap out of his horror-struck daze the exact moment all of his coworkers focused back on Neil.

He marched over to him, snagging his wrist and yanking him towards the men’s bathroom. Neil scowled at him for the rough handling but followed. The door swung shut behind them and Aaron halted by the sink.

“Why are we in the customer bathroom and not the staff one?”

“Shut up. Why in the _fuck_ are you wearing my brother’s clothes?” Aaron hissed.

Neil’s face showed surprise that he could tell, glancing in the long mirror beside them. He normally wore baggy and drab clothes to prevent unwanted attention. Andrew’s clothes were snug, dark and smelled like him. He kind of… _Liked_ the last factor? Huh...

“How could you tell?” Neil questioned, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Aaron’s glare hardened.

“Why were you at his house?”

“Not that it’s any of your damn business, but I _showered_ there,” Neil snapped, crossing his arms. Disgust flashed across Aaron’s face.

“D-Did you sleep with him?”

Neil’s mind blanked. How could Aaron draw a conclusion like _that_ from him simply saying he showered there? He didn’t understand. He hesitated too long, because Aaron’s face darkened. “You’re _seriously_ fucking my brother?”

He began to respond when one of the stalls opened and a teenage boy hobbled out. They went silent, watching him turn on the sink to wash his hands. Aaron sighed, turning back to Neil.

“What about all that bullshit about you not swinging, huh?”

“I _don’t_ swing.” The faucet stopped and the boy toweled off his hands. After throwing away the paper towel, he just stood there and watched them.

“So you were either lying or you just didn’t want to admit that you’re gay.”

“I’m not gay either.” Neil was getting frustrated. He peered at the teen from the corner of his eye. Aaron stopped whatever he was going to say next, turning to him. He looked to be in high school.

“Can we help you?”

“Oh. No.” The boy said nothing else. Neil exchanged a glance with his coworker. Maybe they should have went into the staff bathroom. “What happened to your face?”

“Don’t run with scissors,” Neil deadpanned, used to this question. He pointed to Neil's left cheek.

“What about the other side?”

“Don’t run with hot irons,” Aaron added in the same tone.

The boy looked at Neil again, pointing at Aaron. “So he’s mad because you’re sleeping with his brother?”

 **_What._ ** Neil frowned, taken aback. “ _I’m not_ — Kid, this isn’t any of your business.”

“Don’t call me kid. And really, he has no right to control what you do with him. Unless you had a promise, of course.”

“What—” Aaron started. Confusion and surprise took the edge off of his fury.

“Did you have a promise?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, but—”

“Then let him do whatever the hell he wants. Gay rights and all that jazz, right?”

“Um,” Neil said.

“Didn’t ask, kid,” Aaron stated, his left eye twitching.

“Look, I don’t call you guys furries for your uniforms, so don’t call me kid,” the teen said, walking to the door. The pair stared after him in bafflement. Neil slowly looked back to Aaron.

“I’m… Going back to work now,” he stated numbly before leaving the bathroom.

Allison tapped her nails against the marble counter, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as they emerged. “What were you talking about in the bathroom?”

"Nothing," the two answered in unison, glancing at each other again. Aaron's eyes read  _we'll discuss this again later_.Neil's eyes said  _whatever, get a life_.

"Sure." Allison was unconvinced.

"Probably murder or something equally illegal," Nicky volunteered, leaning in like he was telling a big secret. "They _never_ text each other outside of the chat. Ever."

"Something weird is going on," Allison accused, pointing two fingers between them. Neil just stared back while Aaron sighed.

"Just give us our deliveries."

* * *

 **gay dad:** guys

 **gay dad:** do we even sell coupons at pp

 **danny phantom:** no?

 **danny phantom:** hang on

 **danny phantom:** coach says no

 **bossy:** did you just abbreviate palmetto pizza as pp

 **gay dad:** and what about it

 **bossy:** seriously?

 **gay dad:** then this customer printed out fake pp coupons

 **gameboyd:** pp coupons

 **bossy:** please stop

 **road runner:** whats wrong with saying pp?

 **gay dad:** yeah!

 **bossy:** neil stop encouraging them

 **road runner:**?

 **dr. asshole:** real mature

 **catty bitch:** this is why your name is dr. asshole

 **catty bitch:** just so you know

* * *

“Hemmick, I need you to do something.”

“But I’m watching the Real Housewives,” Nicky whined. His eyes were semi-glued to one of the various little TV screens around the restaurant. They were tuned to different channels and had low volume with captions.

Wymack crossed his arms with a stern look. “ _Hemmick_.”

“Yes, sir.” Nicky tore away from the counter, going to assist him.

“Dan, I’m trusting you to look after everything until we return,” Wymack called to the kitchen. “I need to grab a few things for the restaurant. Seth, you’re on the phone and register.”

“Ugh,” Seth groaned. Dan smiled, saluting him.

“Yes, sir! Everything’s going to be fine.” He nodded, gesturing for Nicky to head out. The bell over the door dinged as they left. Seth groaned again, stomping over as the phone rang. Dan went back to the kitchen, unable to stop beaming. She looked up to Wymack as a person and having his trust, even over a restaurant, meant so much.

Kevin, Aaron and Neil were still out for deliveries. The bell chimed again as a customer entered. The redheaded woman sauntered over to the counter, looking to Seth.

“Excuse me? Sir?” He groaned again, slouching over the counter.

“What do you want?”

She looked affronted at his response, but continued. “I’m here to pick up an order for delivery.”

“Name?” Seth asked, going to look at their list of orders.

“Miller.”

“Yeah, there’s no Miller in our orders. You didn’t call here.”

“I’m pretty sure I did. Can you look again?” He silently looked, scowling before turning back to her.

“No Millers.”

“Look, I ordered a medium spinach and cheese pizza.”

“Congratulations.”

“Can you let me talk to the person who answered the phone?”

Seth pointed towards the doors. “Nicky’s not here, he left with our manager.”

“He?” The woman frowned, stepping back. “The person who answered the phone was a girl.”

“No, I’m almost sure Nicky’s not a chick.”

“But I'm…” She took out her phone. “What's your restaurant’s number?”

Seth sighed, citing it automatically. The woman went quiet, looking at her phone. “I'm at the wrong restaurant.”

She turned, heading back out the door. Seth rolled his eyes, looking at Allison. “We’re the only fucking Palmetto Pizza?”

* * *

 The door opened again as Kevin and Neil walked in, chatting about why PP was a terrible abbreviation. Neil frowned as they stood by the counter.

“But it’s not, it stands for Palmetto Pizza.”

“But it sounds like it!”

“Why is Seth on the phone?” Neil asked instead of continuing to argue with him. Dan poked her head out of the kitchen, grinning.

“Coach and Nicky are getting things. I’m the boss!”

“Seth is worse with customers than Neil is,” Kevin muttered. That sparked another argument until the bell above the door clang again.

“Is this how you run your restaurant, Kevin?”

The two delivery boys were arguing, Seth was being rude to another customer on the phone, no one was at the register, and the manager was gone.

But the voice and familiar haughty aura of the person made Neil freeze. He saw fear in Kevin's eyes. Neil spun, his eyes widening before he scowled. “What are you doing here?”

It was the customer that had given Neil hell and made him stand out in the pouring rain, just a few days ago. But he seemed to be focused on Kevin.

“Riko,” Kevin whispered, grabbing the sleeve of Neil's uniform. His fingers were trembling as he swallowed. “It's Riko.”

“Riko?” Neil echoed. On one hand, he was glad to have a name to put to this inconsiderate bastard's face. On the other, he didn't know that this was the man who had tormented Kevin at Evermore.

“I am glad to see you have not completely forgotten me, Kevin. I came here to let you know just how incompetent your delivery boy here is,” Riko cooed with the slimiest smile he could muster. Kevin made a choked noise, so Neil stepped in front of him.

“Again, asshole, that was your own fault. Our delivery service is perfectly adequate. Now fuck off and leave Kevin alone. Do you have nothing better to do than taunt your competitors and interrupt their duties?” Neil snarled.

“From what I see, there is not much of those duties happening. Your employees seem to be bickering and fooling around.”

“Matt, call coach,” Dan commanded, stepping beside Neil. “Riko, leave my coworkers alone. Your job is as a _delivery boy._ You’re on a major power trip.”

"Get out, before I throw my shoe at you," Allison threatened, taking her heel off. "You have some nerve coming here in your uniform."

Evermore Pizza's uniforms were a contrasting black and red to Palmetto's orange and white. Matt slipped away into the kitchen, sliding his phone out. Riko began to respond when Renee exited the kitchen, a sweet smile on her lips but an intimidating look in her eyes.

“Good afternoon. Excuse me, but I think it’s time for you to leave.” She walked around the counter. Riko looked thrown off, his mouth twisting into an ugly scowl. In one swift move, she had his wrists pinned behind his back and was shoving him towards the door. Neil forced himself to calm down as she threw him out the door, counting to ten in four different languages.

Finally, he turned back to Kevin, who had sank down to the floor behind the counter.

“He's gone. Renee kicked him out. And if he steps out of line again, she’ll kick his ass," he summarized shortly. He didn't want to overwhelm him, most people couldn't stand to be touched during panic attacks. He stood guard until Wymack returned, his loud voice demanding what the hell was going on. Dan explained the situation to him.

"Damn it. We're getting caller ID. That bastard has the audacity to step in here after all he's done..."

"Agreed," Dan sighed. "He's not coming back in here, Kevin. We'll make sure of it."

* * *

 **gay dad:** pay day! pay day!

_gay dad sent a photo_

**danny phantom:** is kissing your paycheck sanitary

 **sweetheart:** i think it's not

 **gay dad:** nope!

 **gay dad:**  movie and then drinks at mine and erik’s, anyone? 

 **danny phantom:** sure

 **gameboyd:** i’m up for it

 **catty bitch:** thought you’d never ask

 **sweetheart:** sounds fun nicky 

 **dr. asshole:** dont forget the drinks

 **gay dad:** neil youre coming it’s mandatory

 **road runner:** that seems fair

 **gay dad:** ignoring the sarcasm

 **gay dad:**... kevin?

 **bossy:** okay.

**gay dad:**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It genuinely baffles me that this is my second most popular AU. Why? Is it the borderline crack? The group chat? Customer service problems? Do you just like pizza? Someone please tell me.


	5. Subs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Aaron have a beauty contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ordered pizza for delivery a few days ago and the delivery guy got here in 10 minutes. So this chapter is dedicated to speedy pizza guy.

A few days after ‘the Riko incident’, Neil came to Palmetto with Andrew’s clothes folded inside his bag and placed in the front seat of his car. He’d washed them beforehand and ironed them. He needed to ask one thing before he could return them. In his uniform, he entered the restaurant and scanned the room for Aaron.

Not locating him, he walked over to the counter, where Kevin and Nicky were talking. Kevin made a frustrated noise, throwing his hands up. “This is a _verbal_ conversation, why are you abbreviating?”

Nicky pointed at Kevin’s irritated expression. “ _You see how he treats me, Neil?"_

Neil shook his head, not responding to that. He leaned against the counter. “Where’s Aaron?”

“Deliveries.” Nicky glanced at the clock behind himself. “He should be back right about-”

The bell above the door dinged. Nicky grinned triumphantly, watching his cousin stride over to them with a grumpy expression. “Now.”

Neil snagged Aaron’s wrist the exact way that the blond had done to him the week before, dragging him to an unoccupied corner. Aaron scowled at him, taking his wrist back and folding his arms. He arched an eyebrow. “What do you want, Josten?”

Neil glanced over his shoulder before lowering his voice. He never came to Aaron for anything, so this was odd and new. “... What’s Andrew’s favorite food?”

Aaron’s frown deepened, annoyance overtaking his face. “This again? You two should just get each other’s numbers and get it over with.”

Neil went silent. Aaron’s eyes widened.

“ _No. Never._ I’m not helping you get with my brother.”

He received a groan. Neil just couldn’t fathom why Aaron kept assuming they wanted to date each other, but he did not have time for this argument again. “Just tell me his favorite food. _Please._ ”

“Fine,” Aaron replied much more aggressively than necessary. He shrugged one shoulder angrily, his eyes darting away. “I hardly ever see him eat _actual_ food. ... I guess he likes subs. Spicy shit.”

Neil nodded, absorbing the information and stepping away. “Okay. Thanks.”

“Whatever.”

* * *

 ** _gay dad_ ** _changed their name to_ **_gay cousin_ **

**gay cousin:** as fun as it is being the gay guardian of neil and the twins

 **gay cousin:** due to straight tomfoolery, i must return to my former title as the one and only gay cousin

 **dr. asshole:** ha

 **catty bitch:** whats so funny

 **gameboyd:** you got something to tell us, aaron?

 **gay cousin:** why dont you share with the class, aaron

 **dr. asshole:** nothing, christ

 **gay cousin:** coming back to aaron’s sexuality later—

 **dr. asshole:** please do not

 **gay cousin:** someone ordered online

 **gay cousin:** and put ‘send your cutest delivery boy’ in the special instructions

 **bossy:** i have too many deliveries in my queue already nicky

 **dr. asshole:**...

 **dr. asshole:** who said they were talking about _you_

 **bossy:**.

 **bossy:** i’m obviously the cutest delivery boy here, aaron

 **dr. asshole:** in your dreams

 **dr. asshole:** youre not even the cutest kevin at palmetto

 **catty bitch:** lol

 **catty bitch:** this is golden

 **danny phantom:** boys, boys

 **danny phantom:** youre both beautiful

 **danny phantom:** and we have a customer waiting

 **sweetheart:** i think you guys are forgetting about neil as an option too :)

 **catty bitch:** yeah neil’s cuter than both of you assholes

 **road runner:** oh uh.

 **road runner:** i dont think they want to see me

 **gameboyd:** neil… bud…

 **gameboyd:** youre easily the cutest delivery boy at pp

 **danny phantom:** neil is adorable

 **road runner:** thanks

 **gay cousin:** as _amusing_ as this whole conversation has been

 **gay cousin:** which is very

 **gay cousin:** i still need a driver

 **gay cousin:** aaron’s my unsweet baby cousin, therefore i cannot vote for him

 **gay cousin:** and kevin’s busy

 **gay cousin:** so neil can you do it?

 **road runner:** i can’t right now

 **road runner:** i actually asked kevin to take up my half of deliveries because i need to do something

 **gay cousin:** aaron?

 **dr. asshole:** fine

 **dr. asshole:** guess i’m second runner up

* * *

Neil wasn’t sure what kind of sub Andrew preferred, but he didn’t get the chance to text Aaron about it. It turned out, Kevin’s friend Jeremy worked at the sub place and Kevin usually came with Andrew, so he knew what he got. He parked in Andrew’s driveway, grabbing the clothes and the food. He stood on the porch, hesitating.

Would Andrew even want to see him when not called for? He didn’t get the chance to think more on it because the door flung open and Andrew’s blank gaze met his. He straightened. “Hi.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow, his eyes dropping down to the food. He leaned against the doorway. “I didn’t order anything.”

“I know.” Neil held out the clothes he’d borrowed. “Your clothes. I washed them, don’t worry.”

Andrew stared at him for a moment. “What about the food?”

Neil lifted the bag. “It’s for you.”

“Why.”

“I figured, I owe you. For the food, the talks, the cigarettes...”

“Who said you owe me anything?”

“ _Look_ , do you want it or not?” Andrew studied him before shifting. He disappeared inside for a moment before returning with a pack of cigarettes. He shut the door, taking the bag from Neil and sitting down on the steps. Neil felt a tiny bit of satisfaction, sitting down beside him as he pulled out everything.

Like routine, they began eating while Neil talked. Like normal, he vented about the latest annoying customers he had to encounter. He was in the process of recounting Riko’s intrusion when he heard a strange mewing sound. He paused, looking down around their feet, where a cat was squeezing under Andrew’s outstretched legs.

Andrew lifted his leg, unsurprised. He opened his sub, taking out a thin piece of lunch meat and dangling between his fingers. The cat meowed, placing its paws on his thigh and stretching up to take it from his fingers. Neil was in awe as they watched it eat.

“Is it yours?”

Andrew’s eyebrows pinched as his lips curved downwards. “No.”

The cat chirped, slinking over to Neil and brushing against his pants. Neil reached down, petting its fur. It had no collar, but looked too well fed. He had a sneaking suspicion that Andrew had been giving this cat more food. He seemed too familiar with it. “What’s your name?”

Andrew flicked ash from his cigarette, bringing it to his lips again. “I’ve been calling him Stupid.”

Neil huffed a laugh as the cat purred. He absently brushed his fingers through his fur, peering at Andrew from the corner of his eye. “Andrew.”

“Neil,” Andrew replied in monotone.

Neil rolled his eyes at his response. “Why is everyone at work so convinced that you’re going to stab me?”

“Because they’re smart, unlike you.”

“Yeah? You’re not so tough.”

Andrew tugged back his sleeve, revealing what looked like a black armband. In a mere second, he had a knife in his hand. “Wanna try that again?”

Neil grinned. “Do it. Stab me. I fucking dare you.”

Andrew stared at him, rotating the knife in his palm like he was contemplating it. A second later, Neil had a knife pressed between his ribs, but he didn’t feel any fear. There was merely inches between them. He just stared back at Andrew, waiting.

“You won’t do it.” A few seconds later, Andrew pulled back and slipped his knife away again.

“I haven’t fully planned out how I’m going to dispose of your body yet,” Andrew explained nonchalantly, taking a drag of his cigarette. Neil’s grin widened at that bullshit reasoning, stealing Andrew’s cigarette from his fingers and taking his own drag from it. He picked up where he left off about Riko.

* * *

 **gameboyd:** double stuffed crust or meat lovers special?

 **dr. asshole:** double stuffed

 **danny phantom:** meat lovers!

 **gay cousin:** i mean, i’d love to be double stuffed by matt and kevin’s special meat

 **_gameboyd_ ** _removed_ **_gay cousin_ ** _from the chat_

 **gameboyd:** im sorry nicky but that deserves a time out

 **danny phantom:** oh my god

 **bossy:** fucking christ

 **road runner:** nicky said to tell you guys to add him back to the chat

 **bossy:** no

 **dr. asshole:** he needs to sit there and think about what he’s done

* * *

When Aaron arrived at the address Nicky gave him, he had to park along the curb. There were four cars in the driveway and music floated from inside the house. Aaron grabbed the pizzas, bumping the car door shut with his hip and maneuvering his way to the front porch. He crossed the marble path to the steps before using his elbow to ring the doorbell.

The pop music thundering through the house ceased and instead he heard giggling. A party of girls. He heard loud whispers and more laughing before someone ushered a ‘Katelyn’ to answer the door. The door swung open and Aaron had to tilt his head aside to look at the customer past the boxes.

His mouth went dry for a moment, but after a few seconds of stuttering, Aaron managed to stammer out the total due. Katelyn smiled at him, gesturing for her friends to help him. Two more girls took the pizzas from his hands, openly taking in Aaron’s appearance as they went.

“When we asked for their cutest delivery boy, I didn’t think they’d actually deliver,” Katelyn teased, handing him their money while her friends burst into giggles again. Aaron’s cheeks burned, swallowing.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Thank you...” Katelyn paused, her eyes dropping down to his nametag before grinning at him. “ _Aaron_. Keep the change.”

Aaron nodded, taking a step back without paying attention. He nearly fell off of the porch, but Katelyn grabbed his arm. “Careful.”

“Thanks,” Aaron murmured, making sure to watch his step this time around. Katelyn went back inside, closing the door. He went back to his car, dropping into the front seat and tucking away the money he had been given. When he went to start the car, it refused. Aaron frowned, attempting again, but it just sputtered. “What the hell?”

He checked to make sure his engine light wasn’t on and his eyes stopped on his gas level. Empty. He filled his tank this morning, he shouldn’t be empty yet. It was the same amount he put in every day before work. Aaron cursed quietly, running his hands over his face tiredly before taking out his phone.

 **dr. asshole:** neil

 **dr. asshole:** kevin

 **dr. asshole:** where are you

It took a few minutes, but Kevin answered.

 **bossy:** coming back to palmetto

 **bossy:** why?

 **dr. asshole:** my car ran out of gas

 **bossy:** why didn’t you fill it up before work?

 **dr. asshole:**  i  _did,_ dipshit  
  
**dr. asshole:** something must’ve happened  
  
**dr. asshole:** come get me

 **bossy:** i should just leave you on the side of the road for that

 **bossy:** but fine.

Aaron sent his whereabouts to the chat and dropped his head against the steering wheel, groaning loudly. He’d been sitting there for a minute or so before a knock sounded on the window. Aaron looked up, expecting Kevin but finding Katelyn instead. She looked concerned.

He rolled down the window, waving lamely. “Hi.”

“Hey. Are you okay?”

“Fine. My car ran out of gas, even though I filled it this morning. So…” He sighed heavily. “I’m waiting on my coworker to get me.”

“Oh.” Katelyn frowned before looking over her shoulder. Her friends were peeking out of the doorway, no doubt wondering why he was still there. “Do you want to come inside until they get here?”

Aaron blinked in surprise before finding his words, clearing his throat. “Sure.”

Katelyn smiled again. She guided him into the house after he locked his doors, introducing him to her friends. They were surprisingly warm and accepted him into their girls’ night quickly. Aaron was chatting with them and eating the pizza they’d bullied him into sharing with them when his phone pinged again.

He wanted to ignore it, but what if it was Kevin? Aaron opened his phone. It _was_ Kevin, but his stomach dropped at the message in the chat.

 

 **bossy:** my car’s out of gas too

 **bossy:** what the fuck

 **dr. asshole:** what the fuck

 **dr. asshole:** this cannot be a coincidence

 **dr. asshole:** you never forget to fill your tank

 **sweetheart:** do you need one of us to come get you two

 **bossy:** maybe

 **bossy:** where the fuck is neil

 **gameboyd:** maybe he forgot to charge his phone again

 **danny phantom:** thats

 **danny phantom:** … very likely

 **sweetheart:** i’m on my way guys

 **sweetheart:** hold tight

* * *

When Neil checked his phone again, over an hour had passed. Time went by so fast with Andrew... He didn’t want to leave, but he had told Kevin that he’d only be gone an hour before returning to work. It was very gracious of him to agree to cover him in the first place. He locked his phone, gently nudging the cat out of his lap and standing up.

Andrew side-eyed him. He slipped his phone into his pocket. “I have to go. Kevin only agreed to cover me for an hour.”

He received a shrug, but when he turned to leave, Andrew spoke again. “Bring ice cream next time.”

Neil stopped, surprised before hiding a smile and nodding. “Okay.”

He got back into his car, but when he tried to start it, it refused.

* * *

 **road runner:** guys

 **catty bitch:** let me guess

 **catty bitch:** your car ran out of gas and you need someone to pick you up

 **road runner:** yes and no

 **road runner:** i ran out of gas but i don’t need a ride

 **danny phantom:** please tell me youre not riding with a random stranger

 **road runner:** oh.

 **road runner:** no

 **road runner:** its andrew

 **gameboyd:** WHAT

 **danny phantom:** WHAT

 **gay cousin:** why is it so loud in here

 **gay cousin:** we never use all caps

 **gay cousin:** WAIT I JUST SCROLLED UP

 **gay cousin:** WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron was ‘ha’-ing because Nicky thinks he’s the only gay cousin and doesn’t know about Andrew, if it wasn't clear.
> 
> I went over my self-imposed chapter word limit. And this is now my most popular AU.  
> How.


	6. Steak Out

The Foxes blew up Neil’s phone with texts after that.

Neil only skimmed them at first, but it got to the point where he just muted the relentless chat. He could just talk to them when they got to the restaurant. He had half a mind to just power his phone off, but they had already scolded him enough for it. Andrew parked his Maserati near the doors of Palmetto Pizza, allowing Neil to get out.

The bell chimed as they entered. Wymack was just emerging from the kitchen when they caught his eye. He did a double take before halting.

“Minyard. I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve seen you here since you quit. What are you doing here?” He demanded. Andrew’s eyes flickered to him as he answered in monotone.

“Oh, Coach, can’t I just come back to visit?”

“Ideally, no.” Neil needed a second to digest and internalize the fact that Andrew used to work at Palmetto Pizza. No one had told him that, or anything much about him. The Foxes were pretty hush-hush about him, while they gossiped about practically anything else. He couldn’t even fathom Andrew wearing their ridiculously bright uniforms or fox-eared hats. He was ripped out of his thoughts by movement in his peripheral, twisting and catching Andrew’s sleeve in his hand.

The blond was partly out of the doors, peering at Neil from the corner of his eye. He let go of the sleeve, looking back to Wymack and studying his face for a beat. He didn’t seem to dread Andrew’s return. Actually, on the _contrary_ , he was calm and collected.

“I didn’t know Andrew worked here.”

“Are you kidding?” Wymack scoffed, jabbing a thumb in his direction. “This little shit’s the reason I had to ban the pineapple on pizza debate on restaurant grounds. He likes creating chaos.”

Andrew didn’t dignify that with a response other than a shrug. It was in that moment that Matt spotted them, relief evident on his face as he rushed over to Neil. He patted him down for injuries. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Neil replied automatically. Matt sighed at the word choice, but nodded before turning to Andrew.

“Nice to see you again, monster.” Andrew didn’t bother to spare him a glance, eyeing the glass doors like he was considering making his escape again. Matt started to say something else when the bell on the other side of the restaurant chimed. Renee entered with Matt’s keys in hand, trailed by Kevin and Aaron.

When her eyes bounced to Andrew, she graced him with a gentle smile and a nod. “Hello, Andrew.”

Andrew didn’t reply, but the look he sent her seemed to be answer enough. Renee smiled wider, causing Neil to feel a strange twinge in his chest. He gazed between them, wondering if they were friends. Renee seemed to be the only person who was warm towards him and Andrew didn’t immediately ignore her.

Aaron had seemed to be preoccupied with his own thoughts until he heard their exchange, stumbling to a halt. He stared at his twin with wide eyes before narrowing them. When he spoke, his voice was sharp. “What is he doing with you? _Andrew,_ we talked about this.”

“You talked about this,” Andrew corrected with only a split second glance before tapping his ear demonstratively. “I didn’t listen.”

“You don’t even like coming here,” Aaron hissed.

“Oh, you’re so right,” Andrew agreed, spinning like he was eager to flee the restaurant again. Aaron scowled as he marched out. Neil treaded behind him across the parking lot, watching him get into his Maserati as he stood by his window. He was waiting for.... Something. He still had questions, like the fact that Andrew used to work there, for one.

Andrew seemed content to ignore him for a good minute, taking his sweet time lighting a cigarette before rolling his window down. He held out his hand while Neil just stared at it. “Your phone.”

“Uh. Okay.” Neil complied easily enough, supplying his phone and surrendering it to him. He didn’t bother keeping a lock on it. It gave him a higher chance of someone stealing it so he wouldn’t have to keep it on his person. He was used to carrying his phone around by now, but every now and then, his body would ping with anxiety along with the messages.

Andrew tossed his phone back like he wanted to rid of it, not caring if Neil nearly fumbled it. He checked his recent apps, seeing his contacts were open. His heart thudded to a stop in his chest at the name ‘Andrew’. He started to say something before realizing the blond was already making his exit, his car tearing out of the parking lot fast enough to leave dust.

Neil blinked once, _twice_ before letting the corner of his mouth curve up. Nicky’s voice came from the doors.

“Was that Andrew?” He asked, standing by Neil’s side while still drying his hands. Apparently, he had been in the bathroom during this entire ordeal. He seemed a bit sad at the prospect of missing his cousin.

“Do they always argue like that?”

“Huh?” Nicky arched an eyebrow.

“Aaron and Andrew,” Neil explained vaguely, knowing he didn’t see any of it.

“Ohh. No. Andrew just likes doing anything he can to annoy Aaron.”

Neil shook his head, heading back inside the restaurant. He trusted that Matt would take him to get gas for his car after work ended. “It’s not like it’s hard...”

* * *

 **gay cousin:** you know...

**gay cousin:**

**gay cousin:** maybe that guy who brought the fake coupon has the right idea… 

 **bossy:** Why is it that i get removed from the chat twice a week

 **bossy:** For telling you guys to do your jobs

 **bossy:** but Nicky gets to send _these things_ and there’s no issue

 **gameboyd:** we like Nicky.

 **catty bitch:** yea

 **gay cousin:**

**bossy:** …

 **danny phantom:** guys

 **danny phantom:** check the raven page  
****

**danny phantom:** they posted a new video

 **catty bitch:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME

Neil exited out of the chat, going to check the Ravens’ Twitter.

The first thing he saw was a new video, captioned ‘Unlike Palmetto Pizza, Evermore doesn’t have rude service that threatens nor throws out innocent customers. Choose a trustworthy pizza service, Evermore is open 24 hours.’

Narrowing his eyes, he clicked the video and scowled. Someone had recorded Renee throwing Riko out of the restaurant. Distinctly, Allison could be heard threatening to throw her shoe at him, but not much else of the conversation was audible. The video was cropped and missing a lot of context, making the Foxes out to be the bad guys.

 **road runner:** what the fuck is their problem?

 **danny phantom:** riko was the one being an intruding asshole and yet, we’re the bad guys.

 **gameboyd:** evermore has always had it out for us since kevin quit, neil

 **gameboyd:** they think that we stole him from them

 **road runner:** did no one teach them that they can’t own someone?

 **catty bitch:** i’m so furious

 **gay cousin:** that’s so stupid!

 **gay cousin:** those little-

 **gay cousin:** wait. kevin?

 **bossy:** what

 **gay cousin:** doesn’t your gf control the ravens social media pages

 **gameboyd:** _yeah_. thea?

 **bossy:** she’s not my girlfriend

 **gay cousin:** can’t you just seduce her into giving you their password?

 **gay cousin:** or stopping?

 **bossy:** i can’t do that!

 **catty bitch:** why not? we all know that you have a group chat between you, thea and jean

 **bossy:** wait

 **bossy:** HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT

 **gameboyd:** i thought Kevin had a crush on that guy from trojan subs.

 **dr. asshole:** trojan subs sounds like they have condoms in their food

 **danny phantom:** hi aaron

 **bossy:** Aaron.

**gay cousin:**

**bossy:** You take that back. Right now.

 **dr. asshole:** no.

 **road runner:** he’s right, actually

 **bossy:** STOP AGREEING WITH THEM

 **gameboyd:** hey

 **gameboyd:** you know how we should get back at the ravens?

 **road runner:** slash their tires?

 **gameboyd:** wh… no, neil…. what?

 **road runner:** just a suggestion

 **danny phantom:** bad suggestion.

 **danny phantom:** no doing anything that can get any of us put in jail

 **catty bitch:** they deserve it

 **gay cousin:** shit

 **gay cousin:** there goes my weekend plans

Neil backed out of the chat as they spammed his phone again, going about his deliveries. Once he had handled his handful, he swiped open a new chat with Andrew’s phone number. He wondered what he was doing or what job he even had. He wanted to get to know him a little more, and these digits gave him that new opportunity.

The question was, would Andrew be okay with him texting him without forewarning or proper reason?

There was only one way to find out. He parked alongside a road. He’d survived countless attempts on his life, but he wasn’t stupid enough to text while driving unless it was dire. He updated Andrew on what the Ravens were doing now because it was routine at this point and it seemed appropriate enough.

He was expecting a witty rebuttal like always, but not the text he received half an hour later.

 **Andrew:** come straight over after work

 **Neil:** ?

 **Neil:** okay

 **Andrew:** wear all black

 **Neil:**???

Neil was puzzled by his message, but he received no reply. He waited for one, but nothing seemed forthcoming and he was left on read. So he was wearing black tonight, sure…

Deliveries stopped around 9:00 PM, before it got too dark, but Neil normally stayed at Palmetto until around 11:00. He liked helping clean up and talking to his coworkers. He sometimes left early when he was too irritated by customers.

After leaving Palmetto— checking that his tank was full this time— he went back home. Neil took shelter in a tiny apartment that was good enough for him. As long as he had the basic necessities, he didn't care where he slept.

He dug through his plain wardrobe until he found a black shirt and some dark jeans that Nicky had purchased for him before they went out with the Foxes. He hesitated, but then discarded his uniform and tugged them on. The jeans were tight, but not uncomfortable enough to change.

 **Neil:** coming now

Read. Neil nearly shrugged it off, but a minute later, his phone pinged and Andrew finally replied again.

 **Andrew:** okay.

Neil got back into his dark car and headed over to Andrew's place. Once he arrived, Andrew ushered him inside the door. He gave Neil a once over, his eyes lingering briefly on his pants before disappearing into the hallway. He came back with another black shirt, which looked to be his own.

“Put this on.” Neil was baffled.

“Wh— Why, I brought my own clothes, _I’m wearing black_ , Andrew,” he argued, gesturing to his uni-color ensemble. The blond didn’t waste time arguing with him, holding out the shirt until Neil sighed and grabbed it. He went to where he remembered showering last time, yanking his shirt off and wrangling Andrew’s down around his frame. He folded his own shirt, going back to Andrew.

“Happy now?” He asked, spreading his arms out.

“Oh, yes. This is my happy face, can’t you tell,” Andrew retorted, grabbing his keys off of a table. Neil rolled his eyes, following him out the door. “We’re taking my car.”

“Okay,” Neil agreed. _What was wrong with his car?_ It drove just fine, despite not costing six figures. He plopped into the passenger’s seat once Andrew popped the locks open, shutting his door. Andrew cranked the radio up, emphasizing that there was to be no idle conversation, but Neil was content to watch the route they were taking.

He had no idea what they were doing or why Andrew wanted to play matchies with him today. Neil rested his head against the window, watching the passing landscapes. Soon enough, they were on the boulevard and Andrew wheeled into a drive thru. The music was cut off. He ordered a cup of chocolate ice cream before pointing his finger at Neil.

“What kind.” Neil blinked a few times, but lifted his head and stammered.

“Oh, uh. Vanilla.” Andrew ordered a cone for him, paying for their treats. He handed the ice cream over to him and the one he had ordered for himself.

Neil held it for him without a problem. He didn’t particularly fancy sweets, but he had agreed that they’d have ice cream the next time they met up. They headed back onto the road, but this time, Andrew didn’t drown the silence with music. He held his hand out and Neil surrendered his ice cream over, starting to work on his own when he noticed it was dripping down his palm.

He was halfway through his when the new route they were taking started to feel familiar. It filled him with a strange sense of dread that caused his muscles to tense. It was different from the dread that he often experienced when his life was in danger on the run. This was suspicious dread, born of curiosity.

It wasn’t until he saw a glowing sign that he realized where they were. They were in the Raven’s side of town, where the neighborhoods were darker and the aesthetic was broodier. Neil’s eyes widened as he saw the sign, reading _Evermore Pizza._

“Andrew, where are we going?” Neil asked, his hand placed on his seat belt. He was no stranger to leaping out of cars, but he felt like he’d ought to hear Andrew’s explanation first. He didn’t seem like the type to associate with the Ravens.

Andrew didn’t answer, turning into the parking lot. Neil expected to at least get some sort of explanation or for Andrew to get out, but he did neither of the sort. Neil glanced in his rearview mirror, seeing the Ravens moving around on their own property. This felt weird, borderline stalker-ish, but it wasn’t like the Ravens never trespassed on Fox property before.

“Eat your ice cream.” Neil ignored him like the stubborn asshole he was, staring at the glowing clock on his dashboard. It was nearly closing time; what were they waiting for? A confrontation? For one of the Ravens to notice who was on their turf? Andrew had turned down the radio, kept the lights turned off and refused to take Neil’s car, so maybe he _didn’t_ want them to be noticed by the Ravens.

“I paid for that, I do not like seeing it go to waste.”

Neil frowned. But seeing Andrew had leaned back in his seat and went back to eating his ice cream like they were just hanging out, he coaxed himself back into eating his ice cream and quietly theorized to himself. He watched the last of customers leave, eating the cone.

He saw the familiar head of Riko stepping out of the restaurant, appearing as sinister as always. He wasn’t hard to spot. Like Aaron and Neil, he was one of the shorter employees, merely an inch taller than Neil. He got into his car and suddenly, Andrew was animated again.

He sat up, peering in the rearview mirror until Riko turned out of the parking lot. Jean followed shortly after. Andrew waited a minute or two, finishing his ice cream before finally backing out of the parking lot and following them.

“Right, so just how illegal is what you’re planning?” Neil finally tried again. Andrew cocked his head for a second, his eyes never leaving the road.

“Ten.”

“Out of ten?” Neil guessed. But he already knew the answer before he asked. He shook his head. It didn’t take long before Riko and Jean stopped again. Neil recognized it as the house that Riko had him deliver to when they first met. He guessed all the Ravens lived in the same quarters, as part of their creepy unison act.

Andrew parked across the street, taking no action and waiting for all the lights to go out. Neil was starting to suspect this was some sort of stakeout. Surprisingly, it took a long time, but they’d wait the Ravens out. While staring at one of the windows, Neil couldn’t help himself.

“Andrew. What was your job at Palmetto?”

Andrew tapped his fingers rhythmically against the steering wheel, watching the house and staying quiet for so long that Neil didn’t expect his answer. “I worked in the kitchen.”

“Oh.” Neil paused, considering working at Palmetto with Andrew and his witty remarks in the back kitchen. Would he avoid their coworkers then too? Could he intimidate the horrible customers? Maybe he could ask Dan or Renee about what Andrew was like. “Doing what?”

Andrew sent him a tired look before sighing. “I made the desserts.”

“Oh.” Neil wasn’t expecting that answer, but now it seemed all too fitting. He could see the pinch of concentration Andrew sometimes got between his eyebrows while making small cakes and brownies.

He liked the image of Andrew covered in flour and probably stealing souvenirs for himself. He’d ask Andrew about baking him something at another time. That’d give him a reason to text him again. “What about now? Where do you work?”

“You ask too many questions,” Andrew cut him off, removing his hands from the wheel. Neil looked up, realizing they had finally gone to bed and following him out. He made sure to be very quiet as Andrew opened the trunk.

Neil moved around the car, peering into it. His eyebrows shot into his hairline, his jaw working as he realized what they were going to do. He decidedly settled on a smirk. Well, if Riko was going to fuck with their cars, _the Foxes could play dirty too_.

* * *

 **gameboyd:** days without customer nonsense...

 **danny phantom:** 0

 **dr. asshole:** what happened now

 **catty bitch:** an old man called an order in

 **catty bitch:** but when he got here, he started yelling at nicky

 **danny phantom:** but erik decided to come in and surprise nicky today

 **danny phantom:** and defended his man’s honor

 **catty bitch:** lol it was great

 **catty bitch:** he got so embarrassed

 **catty bitch:** i never thought i’d enjoy seeing old guys cry

 **bossy:** i somehow doubt that

 **catty bitch:** yea youre right

 **gameboyd:** we should add erik to the chat some day

 **road runner:** i don’t think erik will be able to handle what goes down in this chat

 **dr. asshole:** well,

 **dr. asshole:** you guys _are_ pretty damn weird

 **catty bitch:** aaron all you do is lurk until you feel the need to insult someone

 **catty bitch:** shut up

* * *

 **Jean Moreau:** Kevin.

 **Jean Moreau:** Which one of your imbecile friends cost me my car?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend’s turtle, just because. I'll edit this later. Andrew made Neil change into his shirt because he's gay, that's it.
> 
> [I redrew Neil in his PP uniform, but better. Please clap. ](https://foxhole-pipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/183276259648/a-redraw-of-this-neil-from-my-pizza-delivery-au)  
>   
> 


End file.
